Did you just call me a whore?
by cbdreamer13
Summary: Another version of the argument between Burke & Christina when Christina falls asleep on him during sex. haha, It's suppose to be funny, but i'll let you guys be the judge. R&R!
1. Did you just call me a whore?

Alright, I haven't actually seen the episode where Christina and Burke argue over her falling asleep on him, but I saw clips and thought it was funny so I decided to throw in my own little twist. Keep in mind I don't really know the exact dialogue from the episode so I kind used what I remember and made up the rest. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Ok what the hell is up Burke's butt today?" Meredith says slamming her tray down on the table as she joins George and Christina for lunch. They both stare at her as she angrily takes her seat. 

"I don't know but he's been ignoring me all morning." Christina responded.

"Well if it make's you guys feel better its not just you two. Everyone's saying he's turned into a mini-Nazi in training this morning, and I could have sworn he told me to shut up under his breath earlier." George added.

"Well that's nothing, he just threw me off his case, I was gonna get to scrub in on another open heart surgery!" Meredith complained. All three silently ate for a moment. As Christina stabbed away at her salad she could feel their stares burning a hole through her skull so she looked up.

"What?" she asked confused.

"What did you do?" Meredith asked accusingly.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Christina exclaimed defensively. George and Meredith continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"Come on Christina! Every time Burke's in a bad mood it always has something to do with you. Either you won't talk to him, you break up with him, you won't move in with him…it's always something, and it's always you."

"Well I can tell you for a fact that it's not me this time!" she defends again and is met with the same looks. "I swear! The last thing we did together was have sex last night, we fell asleep and when I left for work this morning he was still sleeping."

"Oh God! Too much information! Once again, bad images in my head!" George exclaimed covering his ears with his hands.

"Oh grow up Georgie." Christina responded. "Anyways, there's no possible way I could have caused this mood of his." She finished. Meredith looks at her and responds.

"Well regardless of whether you're the cause or not, you still have to talk to him."

"Do I really strike you as the kind of girlfriend who likes to discuss her boyfriend's problems with him?" she says taking another bite of her salad.

"You're still his girlfriend. It's your duty." George counters.

"You know George, you and Burke are basically in a relationship too. So why don't _you_ go and talk to him." Christina responds. The two just continue to stare at her.

"Ok fine I'm going!" she says annoyed as she stands up.

* * *

Christina was just about to give up the search. I mean the hospital wasn't that big, where could he be? She couldn't believe she was wasting precious time chasing around her boyfriend when she could be stealing a case and scrubbing into a surgery. But she guessed this is what she signed up for when she told Burke they were a couple. And besides, this could prove to be beneficial if she could convince Burke to let her scrub in on his open heart surgery. 

She reached the end of the 3rd floor hallway and turned around just in time to catch Burke leaving an exam room. She hurried up to him and grabbed him by the arm causing him to look down at her.

"Christina I'm very busy today…"

"We need to talk." She said simply as she guided him into the nearest empty stairwell.

"I don't have time for this." He responded as the door closed behind them. "What do you want?" he asked clearly annoyed. Christina however chose to ignore his terse attitude.

"Two things." She said looking up at him. "One, I heard you threw Meredith off your surgery this morning and I was wondering if you were looking for another intern to scrub in?" When all Burke did was silently stare down at her, she continued. "Ok… two, what the hell is wrong with you today? People are saying you have a stick stuck up your ass?" she asked in her nonchalant way.

"Again, I don't have time for this, I'm very busy." He said turning back towards the door.

"Ok fine, but it's not fair cause while you're running around acting like an ass, I'm getting blamed for it, and for once its not my fault." This comment caused him to pause with his hand on the door knob.

"What?" he asked without turning.

"George and Meredith, they're blaming me for causing your mood. I told them it was impossible, we were fine last night and I didn't talk to you this morning so I'm completely blame free." She continued as she smiled, very satisfied that for once she couldn't be held responsible for Burke's poor attitude. "What?" she asked when she saw that he had turned and was now staring at her.

Burke didn't say a word though. He just continued to stand and stare at the woman in front of him.

"Am I to blame?" she asked slowly and cautiously. Burke rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "I am?" she shouted incredulously. "What did I do this time? Cause I'm completely clueless on this one!" Again she got no response from him just a cold stare. "Ok this whole silent game you seem to be playing isn't helping Burke!" she continued to shout. "What the hell could I have done? The last thing we did last night was have sex, and I didn't talk to you this morning." She looked at him again. "Ok I'm willing to apologize here but I just gotta know what I'm apologizing for."

Burke finally lost his patience. "You fell asleep!" he said out of gritted teeth.

"What do you mean I fell asleep?"

"Last night during…" he gave her a knowing look. "You fell asleep." He said again clearly upset. She finally understood what he was saying.

"Not during Burke, After." She corrected.

"No Christina, During!" he repeated.

"That's not possible, because I clearly remember finishing…" she trailed off in a low whisper.

"Yeah well I didn't." he responded quickly.

"You didn't what?"

"Finish!" his voice raised an octave on this shout.

"Oh." Was all Christina could manage when she realized her mistake. Then a small smile crept onto her face. "Well I could help you, you know, finish now if you want to." She said reaching for the front of his scrubs. Her efforts were met with another disgruntled look from Burke as he pulled away from her grasps.

"I have to go." He said again, turning to leave.

"Oh come on Burke, are you really going to stay mad over this!" she asked in amazement as she watched him open the door. "Is that a no to the heart surgery too?" she shouted after him as he slammed the door in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Christina sighed.

* * *

Christina collapsed onto the basement gurney where Meredith and Izzie were already seated. 

"So did you talk to him?" Meredith asked curiously. The question caused a groan to escape from Christina lips. "I take it, it went well then." Meredith said sarcastically.

"Are you guys talking about Burke?" Izzie asked interested. "Cause he's been acting different today, he's kind of been acting like you Christina."

"And how is that Izzie?" Christina asked. Izzie smirked.

"You know…mean." She responded. Meredith laughed outright, then asked,

"Did you find out what was bothering him?"

"Yes." Was all Christina said.

"And?" Meredith prodded.

"And you were right."

"What do you mean I was right?" Meredith asked.

"I am to blame." She groaned.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed victoriously. "So what'd you do this time Chris?"

"I fell asleep." She responded.

"You fell asleep?" Both say in unison.

"During sex." Christina clarified.

"OH!" both again say in unison expressing their sympathy.

"How?" Izzie asked. Drawing bizarre looks from her friends.

"What do you mean how?" Christina asked. Izzie smirks as she responds.

"I don't know, it's just that… Burke doesn't look like the type of guy you'd fall asleep on."

"I was tired! Cut me some slack." Christina snapped. Meredith and Izzie dissolve into laughter. "I hate you both." She says as she gets up to leave.

**

* * *

Burke/Christina's Apartment **

Christina entered the apartment at around 9pm after a long shift. She wasn't in the mood to fight so she had spent the entire ride home, praying that Burke had gotten over his anger from earlier.

"Hey!" she greeted as she entered the kitchen where Burke stood pouring himself a glass of milk. She was greeted, once again, by silence. No such luck, she thought.

"Burke, are you seriously still mad!"

"Christina, you fell asleep!"

"Yea, I got that part. I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?"

"I am Preston Burke…"

"Oh God, not another 'I am Preston Burke speech'" she groaned. He glared at her and begun again.

"I am Preston Burke…"

"Here we go…"

"…and I am a very passionate and considerate lover. And you, you're….selfish."

"Burke we're surgeons, we get tired, I'm sorry." She apologized again and paused.

"You fell- Women Don't Fall Asleep on Me Christina!" he said angrily.

"Oh really?" she responded. "So who are these other women that you're sleeping with that don't fall asleep on you?"

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

"In the past." He corrected.

"This brings up and interesting conversation. How many women haven't fallen asleep on you in the past."

"What!" Burkeasked incredulously

"How many? It's a legitimate question Burke."

"I'm not having this discussion Christina." He said as he placed the carton of milk back in the refrigerator.

"Oooo that many?" Christina said laughing. The conversation didn't bother her at all but it was clearly getting to him.

"Fine! 4" he answered.

"That's it?" Ooops, she thought. That wasn't suppose to be said out loud. Burke's expression become agitated again.

"That's it! Well I'm sorry my list isn't as extensive as yours!" he said accusingly. She mulled over his comment for a few seconds as he stared at her still fuming.

"Did you just call me a whore?" she asked

"What! No!" he denied.

"Yes you did! I can't believe you just called me a whore!"

"I did not just call you a whore!" he argued. She glared at him in response but remained silent. "So it's your turn."

"What?" she asked

"How many?" he asked. Christina sat down at the counter and took a sip out of his cup.

"Let's just drop this." Christina said.

"No, I told you! I want to know." He demanded.

"It's not a big deal, I'm sorry I brought it up." She responded.

"Christina, just tell me."

She looked at him and sighed. "Fine just give me a minute to think." Burke couldn't believe his ears. Had she really been with that many men?

"You need time to count?" he said in disbelief. Christina opened her mouth producing an offended expression.

"You just did it again!" she accused.

"What?"

"You just called me a whore again!" she screamed.

"Christina." He said in a warning tone.

"No! Don't 'Christina' me! You know you're always talking about how different you and Shepard are, but turns out you guys are pretty similar. You both like to call the women you love whores."

"Are you seriously comparing me to Shepard right now?" Burke asked insulted.

"Yeah. Looks like you guys are two peas in a freaking pod. You both walk around with a chip the size of Texas on your shoulder. Thinking you're hot shit, 'ooooooo I'm an attending, I'm brilliant, all the girls want me and all the guys want to be me.' And then a girl goes and challenges your manhood by dating a vet or in our case falling asleep during sex, and all your brilliant minds can come up with is calling us whores!" Christina says amazed.

"I can't believe you just compared me to Shepard." Burke said shaking his head in astonishment. "And for the 100th time, I didn't call you a whore!"

"Not in so many words. But you did it in your 'I'm an attending, and with my brilliant attending mind I'm gonna talk circles around my less intelligent intern girlfriend and call her a whore without really calling her a whore and she won't know the difference." She rambled.

"Christina!"

"You know what? I don't think your smart at all!"

"Really?" he responded.

"Yeah! Actually I think your kind of stupid." From the look on Burke's face, she could tell he didn't appreciate the insult. "You took this minor, insignificant offense and blew it out of proportion. Now I'm pissed, and you're not getting any for at least a month." She threatened. Burke couldn't do anything but laugh at this point. "See you're so dumb you don't even know when you're being punished."

Burke shook his head. "Christina, let's be serious. A month? You couldn't last a week without having sex." He said. Christina gasped and her eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her head.

"That's three times Burke!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he said as he threw his hand up in the air.

"You know, you're not only similar to Shepard, you're worse than him! At least he was only dumb enough to do it once."

"This conversation is ridiculous. I'm walking away now." Burke said walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah call'em a whore and walk away! You fit the MO perfectly!" she shouted after him. Burke walked back to the doorway of the bedroom with pillow and blanket in hand.

"You know at the risk of sounding and acting like the female in this relationship, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." He said as he tossed the pillow and blanket at her then turned and slid the door to the bedroom closed.

Christina sat there in shock for a second.

"Oh sure! Throw the whore in the doghouse!" she shouted. "Or should I say whorehouse!"

"Christina?" Burke shouted through the closed door.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	2. Did I really just call Dr Burke an ass?

OK, so I decided to continue the story. Didn't like leaving Burke & Christina mad at eachother...Enjoy!

* * *

When he woke up and walked into the kitchen he realized that she was already gone. The blanket and pillow he had thrown at her the night before lay carelessly on the floor in front of the couch. Last nights argument had gotten out of hand, even he could admit that. But Christina was just so damn frustrating sometimes, maybe a night on the couch had taught her a lesson. He smirked at that thought, it would take a lot more than a night on the couch to teach that woman a lesson.

He began making himself breakfast when he noticed the piece of paper on the kitchen counter, pinned under his favorite coffee mug. He picked up the piece of paper and read:

_ Burke-_

_ I left for work early to check on a patient from yesterday. Don't worry, I spent the _

_ night on the couch, I wasn't out working the streets or anything. K well, I only _

_ left this note so you couldn't add 'leaving without saying anything' to my list_

_ of offenses for the week. See you at work._

_ -Christina_

He could here the sarcastic tone of her voice as he read the note. He shook his head in frustration; she never failed to keep things interesting. And he had to admit, he could never make the claim of boredom in this relationship.

* * *

All the interns stood at the nurses' station staring at Christina as she angrily rummaged through the charts on the table and mumbled angrily to herself.

"Rough night Yang?" Alex asked smirking.

"Devil let you out for the day, evil spawn?" Christina responded as she rounded the desk and walked up to where the rest of the interns were waiting for Bailey.

"Looks like Christina borrowed Burkes' stick from yesterday." George muttered to Izzie from where he stood behind Christina. Christina turned and shot him a nasty look.

"Shut it Bambi." She growled.

"What, did Burke turn the tables and fall asleep on _you_ last night?" Meredith whispered to Christina not being able to contain the grin on her face. Christina looked over to her friend and sighed.

"He called me a whore." She said under her breath. Meredith's eyes shot open.

"He called you a…"

"Good morning, everyone." Meredith was interrupted by Bailey, who immediately seized everyone's attention. "Hope you all had a good night sleep, because it is going to be a long day of…suturing, delivering labs, and there are a number of patients in the pit that are in need of enemas." The interns let out a collective groan. "Get to it!" Bailey barked.

* * *

"If I have to stick my hand up one more person's rectum today I'm going to have to seriously consider making an appointment with psych." Christina slammed her tray down and collapsed into the cafeteria chair, much like Meredith had done the day before.

"Yeah well I've done so many sutures this morning that I think I'm developing carpal tunnel." Meredith whined.

"This morning has been the worst!" George protested as he and Izzie joined the table with their trays. They all looked around at each others disgruntled expressions.

"So Burke called you a whore?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" Christina responded.

"What's with men these days? Calling women whores for no good reason." Meredith spat out.

"Seriously!" Christina added. Both women's glares fell upon the only man present. George looked up to meet their stares.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't call you guys whores!" he defended.

"It's your species." Christina accused. "Arrogant..."

"Egotistical" Meredith added.

"Callous!" added Izzie. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Who are _you_ mad at?" George asked. Izzie shrugged

"No one. Just didn't want to be left out." She said.

"So I don't get it." Meredith began again. "He called you a whore for falling asleep during sex?"

"No… we started to argue again, one comment led to another and I ended up asking how many people he's had sex with. He answered then asked me and I took too long to answer, blah blah blah. To make a long story short, he called me a whore, three times!" Christina explained

"Ass." Meredith commented.

"That's not even the worst part! He made me sleep on the couch!"

This caused George to choke on a piece of chicken from his salad.

"He made you sleep on the couch?" Izzie exclaimed.

"That's just wrong. That punishment is reserved for men only." Meredith commented.

"Tell me about it." Christina said.

"Men are asses!"

"Asses!" Christina emphasized.

"Ahem." Christina recognized that specific throat clear. She and Meredith slowly turned in their chairs.

"Dr. Burke." Meredith said awkwardly.

"Dr. Grey." Burke acknowledged before looking down at Christina. Christina turned back to face the table.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Dr. Yang, can I have a moment?" He asked.

"What? Wanna get in your daily quota of calling me a whore before we get home tonight?" This caused Burke to clear his throat again uncomfortably.

"Christina."

"No. You know there are a few more enemas I have to perform this afternoon. And I'd actually prefer to be there right now." Christina said as she stood up, grabbed her tray and stormed off. Burke continued to stand there as the three other interns stared at him.

"Doctors." He acknowledged before turning to walk away.

"Ass." Meredith spat out unintentionally and quickly covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Burke paused with his back turned to the table, cleared his throat for a third time, and then continued to walk away. "Did I really just call Dr. Burke an ass?" Meredith said in horror. Izzie and George look at each other and begin to laugh.

"Yes." They respond in unison.

* * *

"Dr. Yang." Burke addressed from where he stood behind her at the nurses station. Christina looked around her before turning to face him.

"Burke, seriously, unless you're planning on apologizing to me, I don't have anything to say to you."

"Apologize? Me? If anyone should be apologizing it should…"

"Be me?" she interrupted. "Yeah, I did apologize! Remember? Then you proceeded to call me a whore three times and make me sleep on the couch!" she whispered angrily.

"Christina…" Burke began only to be interrupted once again.

"No! You know, you have no right! It's not like I get drunk at bars, bring home random guys, and have sex with them!" Christina defended. Meredith had been walking by and caught part of the argument.

"That better have not been a reference to me." She says sitting down at the desk in front of them. The couple turned to look at her. "Sorry, did you guys want privacy? Cause if you did, you'd probably want to pick a better spot." Meredith finished with a smirk.

"Christina? Is that you?" Came an unfamiliar voice. This caused all three doctors to turn and locate the owner of the voice. The trio were approached by a good looking male in his mid-twenties. Christina looked back to Burke and Meredith with a clueless expression on her face and then turned to face the man.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked confused.

"Kevin. You don't remember me? We met at the bar across the street a little over a year ago." Christina continued to look at the man baffled. "We went to my hotel room…" he continued to try and jog her memory. "You told me if I was in the area again I should stop by."

"Oh!" Christina said recognition finally dawning. "Kevin! Right." Christina shot an uncomfortable glance at Burke who stood there with his jaw clenched, and Meredith who was trying not to laugh.

"Ok, this is a sick twist of fate." She says to the two of them. Burke merely raised his eyebrows at her.

"So when do you get off work?" Kevin says forcing her to face him again. "Maybe we can grab a drink."

Christina forces a tight smile. "Uh I don't think so Kevin. I'm kind of in a relationship right now. Sorry."

"Oh it's cool. He doesn't have to know." He said with a sly smile. Burke cleared his throat in anger, causing Christina to turn towards him. He narrowed his eyes at her once they made eye contact.

"I'll speak with you later Dr. Yang." He said evenly before turning to leave.

"Burke! Come on!" She yelled after him. Once she saw him disappear onto an elevator she turned back to Kevin and sighed.

"That…was my boyfriend." She explained.

"Oh." He said. "Sorry. I guess I'll see you around." And with that he walked away. Christina turned to look at Meredith who was still seated at the desk.

"Seriously. God hates me, or at least Burkes' God hates me. Probably getting back at me for not believing in him." Christina rambled dropping her head down to the counter.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a fair assessment." Meredith said patting her sympathetically on the shoulder.

* * *

OK, the next chapter should be up by later tonight or tomorrow morning! Hope you guys like it:) 


	3. Are you calling me a liar?

Burke lay on the on-call room bed staring at the ceiling after his last surgery of the day. He still couldn't make sense of his argument with Christina. He had never had a more confusing fight with anyone. Who was in the wrong here? Better yet, whose turn was it to apologize? She did compare him to Shepard, which definitely deserved an apology. And then there was the whole 'Kevin' incident, although he must admit that it was an unfortunate coincidence for her, having him show up at that moment. His thoughts were interrupted when Christina came storming into the room, closing the door behind her. Burke slowly sat up in bed and looked at her as she leaned against the wall in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Burke asked.

"You can't be mad at me for what happened earlier." She said angrily.

"I can't?" he questioned.

"No you can't."

"Hmm. One second you're claiming I can't call you a whore because you don't take guys home from the bar and sleep with them, and then the next this guy is walks up and proves that that's exactly what you used to do." Burke was remaining surprisingly calm, more because of the fact that he was too tired to actually argue with her.

"Are you calling me a liar now?" she scoffs. "First you call me a whore, now we'veprogressed toliar?"

"Well if the shoe fits Christina…" he said trailing off as he stood and grabbed his jacket. Christina stood there with her mouth open.

"Wow, you're really shelling out the insults lately! How can you be mad at me for that, when it happened over a year ago? Before we started seeing each other!" she argued.

"I'm not mad. It's just a reflection on your character. That is what we've been arguing about isn't it? Your character?" he said slipping on his jacket.

"I can't believe you're acting like this. Seriously, grow up. I would have never pegged you for the second grade name-caller type." She said crossly.

"Yeah well I never would have pegged you for the easy drunk target at the bar type, so I guess we don't know each other as well as we thought." Christina gasped much like she had during their argument the night before, as he walked past her to the door. He turned to face her as she gasped.

"Yeah that's right. That makes four times! Deal with it." He said before turning away again.

"Where are you going?" she asked once she had recovered from the insult. The argument was really starting to get to her and she just wanted to end it already.

"I'm going home." He said reaching for the doorknob.

"So we'll finish this discussion at home?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess it depends on how long your date with Kevin goes for." And he was out the door before waiting for a response. Christina was left behind fuming over his words with a renewed sense of fight in her. She wasn't going to be the one to apologize! He was taking this way too far!

* * *

Instead of heading home like he had planned, Burke found himself walking through the doors of Joe's bar. He needed some time to unwind before leaving for home and going another round with Christina. 

"Dr. Burke! Don't see you in here that often." Joe greeted. Burke looked over and saw Shepard seated by himself at the bar.

"Hey Joe, how's it going?" Burke responded taking a seat next to Derek.

"Preston." Derek acknowledged before taking another shot.

"Derek."

"What are you having?" Joe asked.

"Beer's fine, doesn't matter."

"So, patient died or fight with the girlfriend?" Derek asked. Burke looked over at him and cracked a smile.

"Fight with the girlfriend." He answered. "You?"

"Ha. Do you really need to ask?" he said. "So what are you guys fighting about? Was she mean to you? She is a mean one you know." Derek was clearly half in the bottle so Burke didn't take offense to him insulting his girlfriend. Then again he had done his share of insulting her too lately, so who was he to argue.

"Yeah, she was really mean." Burke said smirking.

"What did she do?" Derek asked as he motioned to Joe for another drink. Burke took a swig of his beer, and then answered.

"She compared me to you." He couldn't contain his smile

"Ooooo ouch, now I'm insulted." Derek said laughing.

"What's wrong with women these days?" Burke said to no one in particular.

"Seriously." Derek responded.

* * *

"Come on Christina, try it! It always makes me feel better." 

"Izzie, seriously, I don't think baking a batch of cookies is going to solve my problems." Christina said from her seat at the kitchen table.

"No, but I didn't say it would solve your problems. I said it would make you feel better." Izzie responded as she stirred the homemade cookie dough. Christina rolled her eyes.

"The only thing that could make me feel better right now is…"

"I got the alcohol!" Meredith shouted as she walked in the door.

"You are my God!" Christina said jumping out of the chair and grabbing at the paper bag in Meredith's hand.

"And you call me a wasp!" Meredith said letting her grab the bag out of her hands and taking a seat next to Christina at the counter.

"So how long is this fight gonna last?" Meredith asked. Christina was preoccupied pouring the alcohol into a glass. "Christina?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. It's up to him really. I'm not apologizing again." She answered taking a long gulp out of her glass. This caused both Meredith and Izzie's faces to contort into one of disgust.

"You're drinking that straight?" Izzie said in disbelief.

"Mixing is for babies." Christina responded.

"So what have you guys been up to while I was gone?" Meredith asked grabbing orange juice out of fridge.

"Well Betty Crocker here is trying to convince me that baking has therapeutic qualities." Christina says finishing her glass and pouring herself another.

"You could make Burke some cupcakes as a peace offering." Izzie suggests. This drew strange looks from the other two.

"Seriously?" Christina and Meredith say in unison.

"What?" Izzie says defensively. "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

* * *

Burke entered the apartment about an hour after he had gotten to the bar. The bar was never really his scene so he had made his visit quick. Just long enough to prepare for another fight with his stubborn girlfriend. He threw his keys onto the table near the door and placed his jacket on the hook. 

"Christina?" he shouted trying to locate her. He got no response. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was already 9pm. She should've been home by now, unless she had managed to scrub into another surgery, which wouldn't surprise him.

During the hour he had spent at the bar, talking with Shepard, he had been struck with the complete absurdity of their argument. Although it was fun to discuss the scope of female irrationality with his colleague for a while, he'd much rather be in bed curled up next to his irrational female. He immediately picked up his phone and dialed the hospital.

"Yes hello, this is Dr. Burke." He said when one of the nurses answered the phone. "I was wondering if you could check the board and see if Dr. Yang is in surgery."

* * *

George entered the house at around 11pm to an all too familiar sight. From the doorway of the living room he could see Christina and Meredith sprawled across the same couch in opposite directions. Each of them held their own liquor bottle firmly in one hand. On the other couch sat Izzie with a plate of frosted cupcakes in her lap. The odd part of this scene for George was that all three of them appeared to be in tears.

"Uhhh are you guys ok?" he said as he walked cautiously into the room. He was immediately silence.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Came from all three women. George finally understood when he caught sight of the television.

"Oh god! 'The Notebook'! Not this movie again!" he groaned sinking down onto the couch next to Izzie and receiving glares from all three women. "You guy's realize that this movie is completely unrealistic don't you?" he said grabbing a cupcake from Izzie's plate.

"God why can't every guy be like Noah? He waited for her for all those years!" Izzie exclaimed as she spotted her eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah and you didn't hear him call her a whore when he found out about Lon either!" Christina commented taking another swig from her bottle.

"I've heard that guys like him actually exist somewhere…" Meredith commented. "I'd really like to find that place." She finished.

George stared at the three women around him. "I guess this is what I get for living with women."

"Shut up George! This is the part where she chooses him!" Izzie says sitting up and leaning towards the television screen.

"You've seen this movie like 20 times!" he says exasperated but becomes silent nonetheless. The four continued to watch in silence for a few minutes.

"Christina, Burke called the hospital looking for you earlier." George said, losing interest in the movie.

"Ass." Was the only response George got from Christina.

"That's right Chris! Fight the Power!" Meredith shouted from her end of the couch. George turned to look at Izzie.

"Were those bottles full when they started?" George asked looking over to their now almost empty bottles.

"Oh yeah." Izzie responded taking another bite of her cupcake.

"It's gonna be a long night." George said sighing.

* * *

OK, not the greatest chapter, I know. But it was more of a transition chapter. The next will be up soon, I promise:) 


	4. Did you just propose?

OK…. Sorry it took me so long to update but seriously my life has had more drama in it lately than than episode of Grey's Anatomy, which is… a lot. But anyways, here it is the fourth and final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"I feel like one of those cartoon characters who's gotten continuously bashed over the head with a mallet." Christina groans from where she lays on the bench in the lock room.

"I think they took their turn on me when they finished with you." Meredith responds sliding down her locker and taking a seat on the floor.

"I told you guys were gonna regret it in the morning." George shouted from where he stood at his locker. Meredith and Christina both shot him glares in response. "Ok, shutting up now." He mumbled turning back to his locker. Izzie walked into the room as Meredith and Christina began to stand.

"Word on the street is that Burke is looking for you Christina, and he is not happy." She said walking over to her locker.

"Yeah, what else is new." Christina said rubbing her forehead in obvious pain.

"People let's move! I aint got all morning!" Bailey shouted into the locker room. They piled out of the locker room single file into the hallway where they were met with Bailey and Alex. "Ok, Grey and O'Malley you're in the pit." They both groaned. "Go!" Bailey yelled and smiled as they both scurried away. "Stevens, you're with the female Shepard, Karev you're with the male Shepard. And Yang…" she says looking up at the only intern left in front of her. Christina sighed, already knowing what was coming. "You're with Dr. Burke. Gunshot wound to the chest, meet him down in the ER"

"Lucky me." She mumbled as she headed for the elevator. She wasn't in the mood for another argument, she was barely in the mood for a patient, which was unusual for her.

* * *

"What've we got?" Burke said entering the ER trauma room. He pauses for a moment when he sees Christina across the room. Christina sighs and then answers.

"Becky Simpson, 27, GSW to the chest. No exit wound. Immediate return of 700 CCs of blood from the chest. According to the paramedic, she's put out more than 150 CCs in the past hour." Christina responds, careful not to make eye contact with him. Burke quickly examines the patient.

"Ok, she's stable for now. Push morphine 5mg. Order chest films, we need to determine where this bullet has lodged itself before proceeding. Page me when you're done." Burke says professionally and then turns and leaves the room.

"Yes sir." Christina says sarcastically.

* * *

Christina stands in front of the x-ray board studying the films intently. Burke enters the room behind her.

"You paged?" he says walking up to stand next to her.

"Yeah I got the films."

"Looks like the bullets lodged between the 2nd and 3rd vertebrae, and nicked the artery right there." He said pointing to the film. "That's our bleeder. Book the OR." He says before turning to leave. She looks on after him and grabs the films off the board. Burke pauses at the door. "You didn't come home last night."

"No I didn't." she says. He nods, clearly upset with her short answer. "Burke…" she starts before being cut off by a nurse who enters the room.

"Doctor Burke, Mrs. Simpson's husband is in the waiting room. He'd like to know what's going on if you could go talk to him." The nurse says.

"Yeah we'll be there in a minute." He says to her. He then looks back to Christina. "Are you coming?" he asks. She sighs.

"Yeah." She says following him out of the room.

* * *

"Mr. Simpson, my name is Dr. Burke, this is Dr. Yang." Burke says shaking the worried man's hand.

"How is she Dr.?" the young man says nervously raking his hand through his hair.

"Well right now Becky is stable, but the bullet is lodged between her ribs and nicked an artery."

"OMG how can this be happening." He said beginning to pace in front of the doctors. "This isn't happening." He continues clearly upset.

"Mr. Simpson, why don't you sit down. Try to relax." Burke says motioning to the chair behind him. The man does as he's told and sits. Burke takes the seat across from him.

"Is she going to die? She can't die. You're going to save her right doctor?" he says eyes pleading. Burke quickly glances up toward Christina, before addressing Mr. Simpson.

"We're going to do everything we can. She's lost a lot of blood and we need to repair the artery immediately. We need you to sign the consent forms for the surgery." Burke explains. Mr. Simpson looks up at him, eye's tearing.

"We were arguing." He says looking helpless.

"Excuse me?" Burke asks confused.

"When she left the house this morning, we were arguing. Her ex-boyfriend showed up yesterday and I got jealous. We argued, did a bit of name calling, and she left. And now she might die." Tears were streaming down his face at this point. Burke sighs looking down at the floor.

"Mr. Simpson…"

"You have to save her doctor! She can't die, I need to tell her how sorry I am, I need to tell her that I love her. Please Doctor Burke." He pleads desperately dropping his head into his hands. Burke stands and places a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to everything we can." He says again before walking away.

* * *

Burke and Christina walk in silence over to the elevator. The doors open and they enter the empty elevator together. Several seconds pass in silence, both their minds contemplating Mr. Simpson's situation and their own.

"Is the OR ready?" Burke finally breaks the silence.

"Yeah they're prepping it now." Christina responds. A few more seconds pass.

"Christina"

"Burke" They both address each other at the same time and sigh as the elevator doors slide open. "I'll see you in there." Christina says before turning down the hallway.

"I'm sorry." He whispers to himself as he watches her go.

* * *

Christina was just as much affected by Mr. Simpson's dilemma as Burke was. She angrily scrubbed her hands outside the OR. Their argument was so stupid, a waste of time and energy. How would she feel if she were Mr. Simpson and Burke had gotten shot and the last memory she had of him were them arguing over the her falling asleep during sex and the amount of people she had had sex with? What a stupid argument! She thought again scrubbing her hands even harder. Her thoughts were interrupted when Burke entered the scrub room.

"Hey." He said as he grabbed the soap and started scrubbing his hands next to her.

"Hi." She responded.

"Christina…" he began but was distracted by the flat line sound coming from the OR.

"Dr. Burke, she crashing!" shouted a nurse from inside the OR. Both doctors rush into the room.

"Give me a scalpel!" Burke demands as he rushes to the table.

"Christina get in here and help re-tract. Nurse get the interior paddles ready." He shouts.

"She's losing too much blood." Burke mumbles. "Paddles." He shouts grabbing them from the nurse. "Charge to 300. Clear" he shouts as he shocks the heart and looks up at the heart monitor.

"Nothing." Christina says.

"350" he shouts. "Clear." He shocks again, and sighs when she is still flat lining.

"Dammit. Come on! 400!" he shouts urgently. "Clear." He shouts again. Everyone stares at the monitor which is still flat lining.

"She's gone." Christina says dejectedly as she begins taking her gloves off.

"No! Charge to 450!" Burke demands.

"Burke…" Christina starts.

"No, she's not dieing like this. He has to tell her he's sorry!" Burke says evenly but she could detect the emotion behind his. "450" he says again to the nurse. "Clear!" he shocks again. Everyone's eyes are locked on the monitor. Then suddenly it beeps, and everyone sighs a collective sigh of relief.

"Rhythm is back, and pressure is rising." Christina says putting on a fresh pair of gloves. Burke takes a deep breath.

"Alright, let's see if we can repair this artery shall we?" Burke says.

* * *

Burke took off his scrub cap as he walked down the hallway leading to the waiting room. He spotted Mr. Simpson seated in the corner immediately.

"Mr. Simpson." Burke addressed walking over to the younger man.

"Dr. Burke!" Mr. Simpson shot out of his chair. "How is she?" he asked urgently.

"Well she gave us a scare there in the beginning but we were able to retrieve the bullet and repair the artery."

"So she's going to be fine?" he asks hopefully. Burke smiles.

"Yes she's going to be fine."

* * *

After leaving the waiting room, Burke quickly made his way to the intern lockeroom. He'd wanted to talk to Christina all day. But every opportunity had been interrupted.

He made his way into the lockeroom and saw that it was empty except for George who was pulling on a t-shirt.

"Hey Dr. Burke." George greeted.

"O'Malley, Hey." Burke responds looking around. "Have you seen Christina?"

"Uh yeah, she just left with Meredith. They were heading back to the house." George answers closing his locker and grabbing his backpack off the bench.

"Oh." Burke's shoulders slumped for a second. "So she spent last night at your place?" he asked.

George chuckled before answering. "Yeah, that's where she always is when you guys have a fight. Well either there or Joe's."

Burke smiles. "Thanks O'Malley." He says before turning to leave.

* * *

Christina turned the lock to the apartment door. She had had to stop at Meredith's apartment to pick up a few things she had left from the night before. The apartment was unusually quiet, but she knew he was home because she had seen his car in the garage.

She threw her jacket and bag to the side, carefully balancing the plate she was holding. As she walked further into the apartment she saw that the nightstand lamp in the bedroom was on. She walked to the door and saw Burke lying there, head buried in a book. He looked up when he sensed her stare.

"Hey." He said dropping the book to his lap.

"Hey." She responded walking over and sitting herself next to him on the bed.

"What have you got there?" he asked motioning to the plate she held.

She smiled. "I made you some cupcakes as a peace offering." She explained. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Ok fine, Izzie made the cupcakes, but I helped frost them." She confessed causing him to laugh. He grabbed the plate out of her hands and placed it on the nightstand next to them.

"Come here." He said pulling her onto his lap. She relaxed in his arms and nuzzled her head under his neck. "Christina, I'm sorry. About everything."

"I know, so am I." she responded. They both sighed and remained silent for a few moments.

"You know you never did answer my question." Burke said smirking.

"What question was that?" she asked.

"The one about how many."

"Burke…" she groaned. "It doesn't matter. Wanna know why?" she said pulling her head back to look at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the list ends with you. You're the last guy I'll ever sleep with, so all the guys before you don't matter." She explains before leaning down to kiss him. He sighed into her lips as her words washed over him. When Christina pulled back and opened her eyes she saw Burke smiling up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you just propose to me?" he asked still smiling. Christina's eyes widened and she immediately jumped back out of his grasp.

"What? No!" she denied.

"Yes you did!" he argued.

"Burke, I think I'd know if I proposed to you. And I didn't!"

Burke laughed as he leaned back against the headboard.

"Maybe not in so many words. But you did it in your 'I'm an intern, and with my young, hip intern mind I'm going to talk circles around my older, less hip attending boyfriend and propose without really proposing and he'll never know the difference.'" Burke ended his speech with a smile. Christina fought it, but couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as she crept closer to where he lay on the bed.

"Burke?"

"Yeah?" he responded looking up at her face which was now hovering over his.

She smiled. "Shut up." She said before kissing him.

* * *

OK, that's it. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know! 


End file.
